Bloody Cherry Blossoms
by FluffyKakashi
Summary: Death will always haunt him, whenever, wherever, however. His life is not easy to tell, but we will try.
1. And So It Begins

OHAYO!!!! It's been a while huh? Well no pointless stuff here today. This will be sad, happy, funny, and romancey (no romance in this chapter). Since this is about Kakashi (#starry eyes#) I will not let it flop/ forget about it. This is actually, obviously, coming before my M A G I C A L R A M E N story…oh well. ENJOY!

Chronicles of the Last Hatake Chapter 1.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him. Doing as his mother told him, he ran from the massacre. Hearing the screams of his family, he ran faster. All around was the aura of death. The four year old boy jumped into the clan safe haven. Turning back around, he saw his home in flames. The shadows of the fire played on his face as tears fell.

" Mommy…"

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_I was confused_

_And I let it all out to find, that I'm_

_Not the only person with these things in mind_

_Inside of me_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_Nothing to lose_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

Five year old Hatake Kakashi walked to school with his bag on his shoulder. Class already started thirty minutes ago, but he didn't care, he knew he was excelling past everyone in school. He heard the teachers talking, saying how he could graduate this year. 'The sooner I get past this, the sooner I can kill him.' Kakashi gripped the strap of his bag tighter.

"He will die."

The young boy mumbled as he opened the door to the classroom. The teacher halted in mid-sentence.

"And….er…..Kakashi?"

Kakashi ignored the teacher and walked, tiredly, to his seat.

'He may be the best that we've seen for awhile, but he's got a bad attitude problem.' The teacher watched the boy as he sat down.

"34th time this year Kakashi. I've said it a million times, try, at_ least try_, to get here earlier."

Kakashi stared at the man, and, choosing to ignore him again, put his head down. Seeing that it was no use, the teacher went back to his teachings. Kakashi eventually perked up when he noticed that the annoying man was reviewing everything they learned.

'Could we be taking a test today?' He didn't know what to expect, so he stayed alert.

"So," the man put the chalk down and dusted his hands. "now we will have a test. Everyone to the front of the room."

Some moaned, others were jittery, Kakashi just walked.

The exam was done and all the children were outside. As the teacher thought and evaluated the last few kids, the Hokage decided to pay a visit.

"Ohayo, Sanjuro-sensei!" the Fourth cheerily greeted.

"Ah! Hokage-sama! Ohayo! To what do I owe this visit?"

Yondaime seated himself on one of the front desks.

"I was wondering if you have anyone in your classes that could graduate early."

Sanjuro looked up from his papers, confused.

"I thought you have three people for your team. Or is it for someone else?"

The Fourth looked thoughtful for a moment.

"One child was not registered as a citizen of Konoha. I'm surprised we didn't catch it till now."

"So it's for you?"

"Yes…yes it would. Anyone in mind?"

Sanjuro leaned back and thought of his twelve year old students. 'They're all ok, but not ready yet.' He slowly went through the classes until he came to one particular child.

"Kakashi…"

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain till it's gone_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

Yondaime dropped the pencil he was twirling.

"What was that?"

Sanjuro looked at the blond man in front of him.

"There's a kid named Kakashi…"

"How old?"

"Five."

"WHAT?! Why would you think of a five year old?"

"This five year old surpasses my twelve year olds, Hokage-sama."

Yondaime opened and closed his mouth. Being unable to think of anything, he agreed.

"Ok, let me see him."

"Kakashi!"

Said boy turned his head to see his new sensei come toward him.

"Do you always come this early to everything?"

Kakashi just stared at him before turning his head away. Yondaime set everything up for his maybe-soon-to-be subordinates/students' survival test. He sighed disapprovingly at Kakashi's silence.

"Ya know, if you stay quiet like that, we're never gonna get anywhere." Kakashi seemed slightly alarmed.

"…………what……do you……mean?"

Yondaime sat down to wait for the other two.

"Oh! So you do have a voice."

Kakashi glared at the arrogant man.

"Shut up, bastard."

Before Kakashi could react to anything, Yondaime had pinned him to the ground, sitting on his back, with a kunai at his throat. Kakashi only managed a gasp. Yondaime leaned close to Kakashi's ear.

"You need to learn to respect others." When answered with silence, he pressed the kunai harder on his throat. "Do you understand?"

"……………hai."

Yondaime smiled and stood up. He extended his hand to Kakashi.

"I don't like to use fear against people, please don't make me your enemy."

Kakashi stood up, ignoring his sensei. He jammed his hands into his pockets.

"…I wasn't scared."

Yondaime just continued to smile because he knew otherwise.

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused_

_Looking everywhere, only to find that it's_

_Not the way I imagined it all in my mind_

_So what am I _

_What do I have but negativity_

_'Cause I can't justify the _

_Way everyone is looking at me_

_Nothing to lose_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_The fault is my own_

Awhile later, Kakashi and Shichiko stood in front of Obito, Shichiko teasing him with a bell.

"Ha! I got a bell and you didn't Obito!" Shichiko sang out in a mocking tone. "And you get to watch us eat! Don't you fell special?"

Obito glared at her.

"Yea, real _special_." His gaze moved over to the silver haired boy with his hands in his pockets, showing no interest in anything. 'I can't believe _he_ got a bell! He's seven years younger than me! Why is he even a ninja anyway? It doesn't look like he cares.' Yondaime interrupted Obito's thoughts.

"Here ya go! Enjoy! Oh and don't give any to Obito, or else I will not allow you to become a ninja…EVER! So I'll be back in a few."

The three watched their sensei walk away. Shichiko, being the pig that she is (in Obito's opinion), started eating right away. Kakashi opened the food but merely poked around at it. This made Obito furious; only because he had no food.

"DON'T DO THAT!!!"

Kakashi looked up at him, surprised by the sudden outburst. He had never met someone so obnoxious.

"If you're not gonna eat it, then don't play with it. Give it to the needy!"

Shichiko smirked at him, cheeks puffed with food.

"Now who's the pig?"

Obito only glanced at her.

"You still are."

"TEME!!"

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain till it's gone_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

"Then you eat it."

Shichiko stopped in mid-punch as they both looked surprisingly at the usually quiet boy.

"What?" Obito was very confused.

"I said, then you eat it." Kakashi held the food out to him.

"Baka! Yondaime-sensei will catch you, and you won't become a ninja!" Shichiko warned. Kakashi looked at her as if she was the stupidest thing that ever graced the planet.

"He's not around. He won't know."

Shichiko cautiously looked around.

"I guess you're right."

Kakashi moved the tray of food closer to Obito's face. Obito wasn't sure about the whole thing.

"Ya know, I would take it but that could get you guys in trouble and I can't exactly take it seeing as I'm tied to this wood and-"

Shichiko realized something.

"Wait a minute; did you just call me a guy?"

Obito looked at his teammate in confusion then he got a devious plan to annoy her.

"Yea, why?"

"I AM NOT A GUY!"

"How should I know?! If you're not a guy, then you're a pretty flat-chested girl!"

"HITEME!!!"

Kakashi stuffed a mouthful of food into Obito's mouth, intercepting the attack. Obito coughed a few times and Shichiko hit his chest exclaiming that she was helping, but had her fingers crossed behind her. Kakashi proceeded to ready another bite. Obito glared at him.

"What are you tryin' to do?! Kill m-!!!"

Kakashi held the other end of the chopsticks in Obito's mouth.

"Just shut up and eat."

Yondaime stood on a hill with his back against a tree.

"Team…work." He smiled as he began to disintegrate into a whirlwind of leaves.

Kakashi dropped the food and chopsticks. Getting into a defense position, he looked toward the direction that their sensei had left awhile ago. Obito was disappointed at the waste of perfectly good food.

"Hey…I was eating that…"

Shichiko shushed him and called him a baka. Soon the weather changed to a bleak, cloudy atmosphere. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as a dust cloud became more evident as it sped toward them. Obito stopped making faces at the back of Shichiko's head.

"Oi…what's that?"

Yondaime appeared before them, hands in the tiger seal, ready to finish a deadly attack.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST MY WILL!! YOU SHALL NOW…" He paused to raise the tension he was feeling from his new students. He felt it from each of them except for Kakashi. 'Strange…' Now he thought it would be a good time to continue before Obito burst. "NOW……BECOME……NINJAS!!" He put his hands down, smiling at his students as the sky cleared. Shichiko gaped at her sensei for a good five minutes.

"……I d-don't un…understand."

Yondaime being one who didn't want to waste time getting to know them, explained it short and simple.

"Teamwork is what I base this test on. Since you guys displayed it, then you are accepted as my students."

"Wow! Really? It was that easy?"

"EASY!!??" Yondaime looked worried. "Maybe I should make it harder and have you re-do it…"

Shichiko waved her arms in the air.

"NO, no, no, no! That's not necessary. That test was very difficult!"

Yondaime smiled at her.

"Really? You think so?"

"Oh, yes of course!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Kakashi walked away from his new team. 'I'm one step closer to getting enough power to kill him.'

_I will never know_

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be_

_Anything till I break away from me_

_And I will break away _

_I'll find myself today _

Yondaime waved after him.

"Hey! WAIT! I was gonna treat you guys to ice cream since you passed!" seeing that he wasn't stopping, the 4th turned to Shichiko and Obito. "Doesn't look like he wants any…more for us then! Come on!" He and Shichiko walked away laughing about cheese and dipping things in it. Obito struggled against the ropes.

"Don't Leave Me Here!! Let me go!!...I WANT SOME ICE CREAM YONDAIME-SENSEEEI!!"

FK: WHAAAAAAAAAA! MY POOR KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!! #squeezes Kakashi plushie# This is not really a "song fic" but I will put songs in occasionally; exhibit A: this story. I don't know Kakashi's life story so I'm making a good bit up, such as the girl's name in their team. Please bear with me. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: WAIT!!!

FK: What?

Neji: Are you still hyper? And…why aren't I in this story?

FK: No not hyper now, and you're not because this is _Kakashi's_ life story.

Neji: what's so great about him?

FK: #glares at Neji and smacks him# #goes starry eyed# _everything….._

Kakashi: #comes over to FK, sniffling# I heard it all……I'm not important…

FK: #gasp# #hugs Kakashi# NEJI!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!! Kakashi's sensitive!!! He has feelings too!!!

Kakashi: #sniffs# Thank you fluffy, I needed that.

FK: No prob. Any time.

Kakashi: In return for your kindness, I shall give you………AN OTAKUTART!!!!!!!

FK: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Neji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

FK: #eats the tart#

Kakashi: #gins like a mad man (a, in my opinion, _sexy_ mad man!)# #slowly/quickly fads away#

Neji: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER LIKE THIS!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FK: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	2. Movement 1

FK: NEW CHAPTER-ITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS come be happy!!! PRAISE ME!!!!! YEEEEEEEEESSSS!!! No funny crap here but I have a special treat for good little reader at the end: FUUNNY STUFF!!! One last thing:

Water is GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD….and CHEEEEEEEEEEESE Too!!!!!

Chronicles of the Last Hatake Chp.2

The survival test was now completed and Yondaime now had a new crew of genins. Life went on, crappy missions, old people getting mad at Obito's mistakes, the whole bit. One September, before the Chunnin Exam, Obito got fed up with Kakashi's act of superiority. Because Obito messed up picking weeds, he was forced to rake up leaves. Kakashi sat against a tree, head down and eyes closed. Yondaime had taken Shichiko with him to get lunch for the group.

'Look at him. Just sitting there in that "Oh I'm better than you" fashion. Makes me sick!' Obito scowled as he raked harder, crunching the leaves rather than moving them. Kakashi looked up at the sound of continuously crunching leaves and soft growling. He watched the boy seethe for a good five minutes before Obito realized he was being watched.

"What?!"

"…………" Kakashi turned his head away, regarding it as a waste of energy to say anything. This made Obito angrier.

"WHAT?! WHY WERE YOU STARING AT ME?!"

The reply was almost too quiet to hear.

"Were you growling?"

Obito stubbornly folded his arms.

"Maybe."

"Why are you breaking the leaves? Are you mad at something?"

"What?"

"Mad at some_one_?"

Obito was slightly off-guard.

"W-what?"

Kakashi was up and in front of Obito before the dark haired boy could blink.

"Mad…at…me?"

Obito's breath hitched in his throat.

"…or are you scared?"

Obito snapped out of his unprepared mode and got on the defense.

"NO! I'm not afraid of you! I have no reason to be scared!" That's what he said on the outside. Inside he was saying something more along the lines of: 'God this kid is freaky. I am kind of afraid of what he can do.'

Kakashi leaned close to Obito's face.

"I know you are, but don't be. I would never hurt you in any way."

"W-why is that?"

Kakashi shook his head. If his face wasn't covered, you'd see him smile.

"Friends don't hurt friends."

Obito stood there, stupefied, as Kakashi walked away to help Yondaime, who had just come around the corner, carry the lunch.

"Oh hey, thanks Ihsakak!" Yondaime chirped.

Kakashi almost dropped the food.

"What did you call me?"

"Ihsakak; it's your name backwards!" he explained as he walked past him to Obito. "Done with the leaves?"

Obito stood in a daze, not noticing his sensei's presence. Yondaime snapped a few times and still received no response.

"Kakashi?"  
"Hm?"

"What did you do to Obito?" He looked at the boy and noticed that a third of his food was gone. He also found Shichiko eye-balling the tray as if it just disappeared. Without answering, Kakashi got up and walked over to stand next to Obito. He leaned in close to his ear to his ear, and whispered.

"_Obito_…" Said boy jumped back and landed on Kakashi's small body, knocking them both over. "Geh Ohf." Kakashi's muffled voice came out, very annoyed. Yondaime looked at Obito, Kakashi, and then back to Obito. He then whispered to Shichiko.

"Do they seem jumpy, or is it just me?"

Shichiko shrugged, unsure of what to say. She was still trying to figure out what happened to Kakashi's food.

'He didn't eat it that fast…did he?'

Kakashi dusted himself off and boredly looked at Yondaime.

"Yondaime-sensei, can we go now?"

Yondaime could sense a slight impatience in his student's voice.

"…Mm, yea, I suppose."

Before Yondaime could finish, Kakashi was already leaving. Obito watched him go before he got the idea.

"See ya later." Obito ran in a round-a-bout way to find Kakashi. The idea was to see if Kakashi was joking or serious about the friend thing. That meant he had to follow him. Maybe not really, but he did anyway. Obito did his best to stay hidden from Kakashi so it wouldn't _look_ like he was following him. The boy ahead of him made it hard seeing as he was moving at a fast pace. He saw Kakashi duck into a flower shop.

"Who's he buying flowers for?" Obito wondered. He waited for him to come out, and then continued to follow him to a graveyard.

"A graveyard?"

Kakashi walked into the mostly empty graveyard. Clutching the flowers to his chest, he searched for a certain tombstone. He walked to the back of the yard. It was the most beautiful area there, and there was only one tombstone. Kakashi knelt down in front of the stone and set the flowers down.

"Come out."

Obito held his breath, not sure if he meant him.

"I know you're there, Obito."

Obito stepped out from behind some bushes.

"When did you notice me?"

Kakashi stood up.

"Since I went into the flower shop." He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

Obito put his hands behind his head.

"Then why didn't you stop me from following you?"

The boy didn't answer.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi opened his eyes to look at the flowers.

"Irises..."

"Huh?"

"Irises…" he repeated. "They were her favorite flowers."

Obito stepped closer to his teammate.

"Who's?"

Kakashi rubbed his eyes.

"My mother's…"

Obito's mouth opened in an "oh…" but he said nothing. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"So this is your mom's grave?"

Kakashi slowly nodded.

"What about the rest of your family?"

Kakashi looked at Obito, his eyes filled with tears ready to spill out.

"…They're…dead…" the tears began to slowly roll down his pale cheeks.

Obito stepped closer to Kakashi and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"It's my fault. It's because of me they're gone. I was too weak."

Obito said nothing in return, but continued to hold him; doing what he could to comfort him.

In a dark area of the graveyard, their sensei watched and admired them.

"That is true friendship," he murmured to himself. He smiled as he watched Kakashi rub his eyes and push Obito away as he stood up. "His ego is still a problem though." Yondaime chuckled softly as he walked away, deciding to stop spying.

Kakashi stood in front of Obito, rubbing his eyes furiously. To Obito, it looked as if he could rub them out of his face.

"You shouldn't do that. You could rub your eyes out of your head."

Kakashi stopped to glare at him.

"Shut up."

Obito stood up and put his arm around Kakashi's shoulders.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Kakashi swiped the arm off his shoulders and glared at Obito some more.

"I don't need your help or sympathy," he glared harder. "And I definitely don't need your pity."

Obito looked at the shorter one as if he was insulted.

"I'm not pitying you."

Kakashi merely glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"It's…friendship."

Kakashi looked the boy fully in the face, which now showed amusement.

"Are you mocking me?" Kakashi growled out, a little agitated. Obito only grinned wider.

"Maybe I am." He began to laugh lightly. Kakashi could have sworn he heard Obito giggle. Tears all gone now, he smirked at the "giggling" boy.

"Are you giggling?"

Obito opened his mouth before he noticed what was coming out of it.

"Maybe I a-…HEY! I DO **NOT** GIGGLE, I'll have you know!"

Kakashi began walking away.

"Suuure."

Obito's eye twitched a few good times before he came up with a comeback he deemed good enough.

"I bet you…um…" What he came up with was—nothing.

"What was that?" Kakashi turned to look at him. "And are we leaving in this lifetime?"

Obito huffed and, while pouting, walked with him.

"………You're short ya know," Obito pointed out with his hands behind his head. Kakashi tripped him and watched him fall flat on his face. When Obito got up, the usually placid boy was laughing and began to run from him. When he was relieved from his shock, he ran after him.

"Get back here Kakashi! Wait till I get my hands on you! You…you…YOU! STOP RUNNING!!"

They ran through the streets that night, waking everyone and anyone who lived in their path.__

Tbc...

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

FK: #reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally looooooooooooooong siiiiiiiiiiiiigh# I LUV MA KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I also luv to put him in pain sometimes too! I'm just SAT (sick and twisted) that way. I LIKE THE SONG "We're All To Blame" by Sum 41. and I'm listening to it now!

Neji: #comes in holding his ears# TURN THAT NOISE OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Lee: #hops by being a head-banger and playing an air-guitar# AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: o.e #eye twitch# Lee……… #shakes his head#

Sasuke: #is sitting on a stool on a mysteriously appeared stage playing a guitar (regular) at the slower part of the song#

Millions of Fan Girls: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!

LeggoMaEggo(my sister): #barges through the swarms of girls# GET LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MoFG: #are either knocked out or gone#

Eggo: #leans on the front of the stage# :sigh:

Neji: YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!!!! #backs away to a closet#

Kakashi: #jumps out of the closet with his hands on his knees swinging his head around wildly#

FK: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GO KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: O.e O.O AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #runs through the door#

FK: #looks through the hole that Neji made# Hm. #leaps to stand next to Kakashi and plays magically appeared electric guitar (I really cant play one but this is a story) and is swinging hair (I have long hair) back and forth over guitar#

Lee: #hops past me and Kakashi still playing air guitar# YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

GAI: LEE-KUN!!!! #has fire in his eyes#

Everyone: #amine style fall#


End file.
